Vascular implants can include stents, stent grafts, intravenous filters, etc. Other vascular treatment devices can include angioplasty balloons, etc. Oftentimes, these implants and devices can be delivered to a location within a patient using a catheter. Typically, the catheter is moved into a predetermined location within the cardiovascular system of a patient. Then, the implant or device can be moved through the catheter and expelled, or otherwise expressed, from the catheter to the targeted location.
While state of the art delivery devices are effective to deliver vascular implants, further improvements in delivery devices and implant/delivery structures continue to be demanded in the industry.